Internal tire inventory systems comprising used tires have been known in the art for some years. However, such inventory systems are not typically available for searching by a nonemployee or a prospective tire customer and, more importantly, do not provide searchable parameters for the tires, such as one or more of: tread depth, tire make, tire model, tire price, seller stock number, tire location (or distance from the prospective tire customer), and image of tire tread. What is needed is a system and method for maintaining an inventory of used tires, where a prospective customer can search the tire inventory using one or more of the above listed tire parameters.